


Lethdor -- His New Staff

by MaureenLycaon



Category: World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft: Legion - Fandom
Genre: Original Player Characters, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaureenLycaon/pseuds/MaureenLycaon
Summary: After his old staff was broken in the Battle of Broken Shore, Lethdor gets a new one. He likes it.





	Lethdor -- His New Staff

**Author's Note:**

> (Lethdor takes possession of his new staff. My muse refused to explain the race of the artisan -- or, if he is Sin'dorei, why he didn't have those teeth replaced or healed.
> 
> Copyright disclaimer: the Warcraft universe and games belong to Blizzard Entertainment. Only the interpretation and these particular words belong to me, Maureen Lycaon. No copyright challenge intended.)

Lethdor lifts his new staff in both hands to examine it. The main shaft is of dark Pandaren wood, sanded to glassy smoothness, bound with rings of gold and of a magical alloy that contains truesilver but has a bluish-gray sheen. (He mined, refined and supplied the metals for it. Personal connections to the magic are powerful, even if he is not a trained staff smith.) The heavy head is an ornate thing of more gold and alloy, shaped into an abstract flowing pattern, and holding a massive blue crystal at the tip, the kind of crystal that’s artificially made for its purpose. (It’s specifically designed to augment the powers of a high-level frost mage; the Thalassian name for it is tirusdor'noral ishel. Again, he supplied the gemstones and minerals, and some of the work.)

Though most of the staff is new, some of the gems set into it are older – magical jewels that he had saved for things such as this. Powerful gems.

He’d helped the staff’s creator set the enchantments, and now it gleams like ice and sapphires and gives off a frigid chill.

It is as good as the old one, he thinks. Perhaps better. He hopes so. The old one failed against the Legion, after all.

“We’ve picked up a few new techniques,” the old artisan says. “One from the pandaren, even. I think you’ll be quite satisfied.” Then he grins, revealing a couple of missing teeth from some old battle.

“I can’t fault the aesthetics,” Lethdor says.

“You’re old-fashioned. A lot of frost mages these days, they’re going for swords instead.”

Lethdor nods. “I’ve wielded swords. But I like staffs better.” He takes out the pouch filled with gold, opens it, and carefully pours out the coins onto the counter.

The artisan counts the coins, and nods. “Fight well,” he wishes him.


End file.
